What Neverland has to offer
by MooMoo1122
Summary: A series of events with Pan trying to convince Henry that he wants to stay in Neverland, by showing the boy just what the 'dangerous' island has to offer. Will Henry accept? Will he like the pair of boys Pan drags along, or will they try to get rid of him?


_I loved this show as it was on, to bad its ovr now._

 _Blink will be played by the sexy as fuk Cameron Boyce (who plays Luke on the show Jessie), Tripp will be played by the lil cutie Bryce Giesar from the show Walk the Prank._

After being found by Pan and lured into the Lost Boy camp three weeks ago, Henry still resisted and kept his belief from the greedy fairy-boy. He has been sulking around the camp and was not alowed to leave, as Neverland was a cruel and violent place he was not allowed to entre. Soon he was fed up and wanted to leave, so found himself aproching Pans tent to talk with the self titled king of the land wo ruled them all.

When he brushed aside the flap to the tent, Henry took a sharp breath. As he stared for a long pause three faces grinned at him.

"O-OH GOD! I-I am so sorry!" He blushd and turned away.

Inside the dim tnt was a site that made the boys cock twitch slightly. Pan was sitting on his chair made of leafs and sticks without any clothes on, the fairy-booy didn't even try to hide his nakedness. Btween hs thin legs were a pair of young lost boys, also naked. Herny had seen one of them around the camp before and thought he was a little cute, espcialy with the adorrable leaf bandanna the boy had been waring as he and his friends ran through the camp. The other was new to him but looked shameless in the long moment that he stared. Whoever the nw teen was waas sexy, covered in cute frekles and gave Henry a little wink. Both of the boys were on theyr knees and servicing the huge coc attached to Pan. theyre tongues were licking up the thick veiny shaft leading up to the precum dripping head.

When Henry turned Pan just grinned again as he got a good look at the ynger boys ass. He loved the tight clothes, but wanted to see some leather or tights on the boy to capture his butt more.

"No need to be sorry, Henry. You came at the good time actually since i think these boys want to teach you something…" Pan said in his cocky voice, then bit his btm lip.

Henry blushed. "T-teahc me?

"Yes. Teach. Your quite cute a lost boy henry, and if you are in my camp you need to learn how to pay."

The evil queens son moans softly at the thought of what kind of payment PAn had inmind.

"I should go, you're busy!" The truest believer said.

 _I was NOT expecting to see that Pan was so freaking big. He's not too much older than me but that thing is a monster compared to mine. I wonder if unkle David is that big?_

"Why does that mean you should go? Come in," Pan whistled and some magic came over Henry that made him step into the tent.

"Yes Pan…"

His mind was buzzing a litel from Peter Pans magic and it reminded him of the sleeping curse magic. Now that he was looking at the three, Henrys dck grew hard and he had to adjust himself. The two boys were staring at him with lustful looks as they licked their 'kings' dick. One took the throbbing purple mushroom head into his mouth while the other moved and started to lick and suck on Pans heavy balls.

The fairy-boy grinned at his awkward new lost boy as he palmed himself to the sight of two slutty boys worshiping his massive cock. Their pinks tongues lapped up every drible of precum they culd find and sometimes suck eachothers tongues to get more of the heavenly dew.

Blink, the older teen and who Henry had thought of as sexy, motioned to the youth working the shaft with him and they moved down to the length together. He eyes off the hungry-looking outsider as he kisses the thick shaft. His partner, Tripp, has started licking the cock as his small hand that doesn't even wrap around the thickness jerks the basse. The pair lather the shaft with their saliva and move up to the head. Once there they lock lips around the throbbing member and grin as Pan grunts, biting back a moan from their talented mouths.

"Oh fuck… you boys really _do_ know what you're doing… I bet your fathers trained you well." The cocky teen growls and puts his hands on th backs of theyre heads. "Or maybe it was Baelfire, he's such a cock slut he would be begging to show you just how to treat my dick. Or maybe he was servicing you both when you gave him his food in that prison… Hook taught that slut well," Pan continued as he pulled the boys down the length of his dick, their perfectly soft lips trailing down as their tongues worke their magic.

"That looks really…" Henry panted, licking his lips and wanting to go down on Pan.

Said teen grinned. "Really _what_ , Henry?"

"... re-really _hawt!_ " The newest lost boy blurted out in a moan that made the other three boys smirk at him.

"They come down here and join us Henry! If you're helping us with those sexy lips then Pan's cum's gonna explode out for us to drink. It's fucking delicous!" Blink encuraged as he scooted a litle for Henry to join them.

"Can I?" Henry gulps.

"Of course dear Henry, how can i say no to s a pair of sexy lips like those? Come, start licking the head of my cock while these lost boys teach you how…" Pan ofered a place and opened his legs wider.

Lickin his lips a little and staring at wat would be his meal soon enough Henry lowered to his knees as the other boys grinned at him in between licks of the fat rod. Just from one look he could tell that it would not ezily fit down his throat. Still the trust believer licks his lips and leans in for a taste before one of the other boys stops hm. He whined slighlty as Blink put a sfinger to his chin and pushed him back to keep him from wraping his soft lips around his prize.

Blink smirked. "Hold up. U cant just SUCK Pan's dick…"

I cant?" Henry wondered aloud.

The younger boy gigled at his reacten. He was using both hands to jerk his kings idle cocck. "Nope. Not just like that. We gota show you how. Im Tripp."

"And i'm Blink,

"Heny." Henry said and slapped his forehead when he realised he had just said his name to the boys who alredy knew that. "So what are you guys gona show me before i CAN suck this?" He asked. Again the boys breth was taken when Blinks lips were pressed firmly against his with a tongue sliding across his lips. Henry had never been kissed so he was helpless to stop his mouth form opening and letting Blink's tongue invad and take over. The sexy teen was exploing his wet cavern and sizing him up, probably to see if he could accomodate a shaft such the size of Pan.

The fair-boy grinned. "Alright, alright Blink. That's enough…" He growled a little.

As soon as Blinks lips left Henry's and the trail of saliva broke, Tripp couldn't help hismefl and took his place. The younger boy moved to straddle the older boy, griding against his hardening cock as he passionately kissed him.

"MPH!" Henry gasped as the little tongue slipped deeper and the kiss became more heated.

Tripp's small hands puled Henry in further while he furiously humped the teen, feeling the precum leaking out as he grinded. He didn't even argue when Blink wraped his arms around the pair and slid his cock between his smooth, bare ass cheeks. As Tripp was busy kissing and sucking on Henry's tongue, Blink worked on biting the yngest boys neck and made hickies to mark him as his -or Pans- property.

 _This kid really knows how to kiss! He's a little pro, and so cute too…_ Henry thoguht as he wondered who taught Tripp. Maybe it was Blink, as that teens kiss definitely made his cock twitch. _W-woah who's doing that?_ He panics internally when a pair of hands attack his zipper, but was unable to talk as Tripp attacked his lips and Blink made them all grind together.

"As hot as that is to watch, you're not here to play with him or each other!" Pan snaps and his two servant boys are instantly by his sides again, looking sorry as they lick and service his dong. "You're going to teach Henry here how to handle a cock, got that...?"

"Yessir…" Blink licks his lips nervously.

"Do we get a reward?" Tripp was grinning.

The fairy-boy couldn't keep back a smirk as he loved when Tripp was a brat like this. He was the same then.

"If you teach Henry here just how to suck a dick of my size, then I will give BOTH of you a full day with me to do whatever you plese. Ill even let you two use my ass if you want it." Pan said and licks his lips. "But I know you two will be BEGGING me to fuck your tight slutty boy pussies from dawn till dusk. Just like a boy that use to live here as a lost boy; Baelfire. He had by far the greatest ass around here! And captain Hook taught the boy how to swallow cock like no other. He could take mine AND another at once. Front and rear… _Fuck_ i miss that slut…"

"B-Beal-!"

Henry was cut off as he found himself lead down to the cockhead and is told to lick the tip. Tripp and Blink were eager to have their priz, so held the teens head in place as he likced up the salty goodnedd. His pink tongue laps up a taste and that same buzzing from Pans magic fils his head.

"Mmm, that's nice… but… Do more than lick, Henry,"

The truest believer is a little lost as the cock is guided into his hungry mouth, filling his wet cavern and pushing into his throat. "G-Ghk! Stph, stph!" He gasps and pulls off, coghing and splutering from being choaked by such a size. "Gods your huge!"

Blink smirks. "Just wait till you see his load…"

"Wait till you have to swallow a whole load!" Tripp licked his lips. "Blink and me still have to share them.

 _Oh fuck that's gona be so hawt!_ Henry thinks as he tries to suck the length again. This time he gets half way before he's coughing but no one lets him pull off. He tongue dances on the under side of Pans dick while the boy struggles to move. Tripp gives his partner a wink befor he moves and starts to lick and suck on Pan's balls. Henry feels Blink manuvar around and lean on him, with the older boy's hard cock rubbing on his ass and lower back. As one hand went for his zipper, the other was used to force his head down further.

"Oh fuck Henry your mouth is so _fucking TIGHT!_ Im gona ruin this hole all day!" Pan moaned and took the back of his new lost boy's head.

"Ghhhhhk! Mph…" Henry struggles to removed the heavy teen while the hand slips into his underwear. A strangers hand around his length makes him moan around Pan's fat cock.

Pan found himself loving the hollowing cheeks and moaning vibrations on his dick, moaning himself as the virgin boy takes his first throat fuck. "Holy FUCK Henry… You've def never done this before, it's way to tight in there. Keep moaning like a slut on my sexy, fat dick!"

Blink's hand slowly jerked Henry's cock throgh his underwear as his own cock grinded against the teen. He was too busy biting Herny's ear and sucking on his neck to notice Pan's hands taking his place. He did envy Tripp, tho, as the boy smirked and worked their masters heavy balls.

 _That dam little sneak will SO be punished for that. If Pan dosn't pump a fat lot of his hot spunk into Tripps ass, then Im gonna pass him around in the tent tonight so all the boys can fill his tight bubble butt with our seeds…_

"Ungh… this ain't enough Henry," Pan grunts, bucking his hips slighty to bury himself deeper in the boys throat. "Swallow my whole dick like you mean it!"

Without mercy he slams his mightly length all the way down Henry's throght, watching gleefully as the boy chokes and eyes went wide.

"MHP!" Henry gags as his throght is filled.

 _Holy! IT's too big, way to fucking big! Take it out, take it out!_ Henry panics, _I cant breathe!_

Pan finally let out a deep moan as the teen was impaled on his fuckstick, buryed deeper than anything inside Henry's warm, tight throat. Letres of his precum was leaking into Henry. Even Tripp had moved away, watching in awe as his master thrust into the new boy's throat, who just happened to be very cute. His little dick was twitching, almost begging to be in that spot instead of the cute newbie, taking his partner's long dick while deepthroating Pan before taking said dick into his ass and getting a hot load of cum. Blink was grinning and helping hold the struggling teen in place, nibbling on his ear and listening close to the sexy little sounds of his attempt to break free and comeup for air.

"No use, Henry... i'm gonna abuse this throat all I fucking want..."

 _To be continued..._


End file.
